


Lucki x Loch | Snuggles

by Just_A_Fangirl101



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cuddle, F/M, Fluff, OC/OC - Freeform, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UwU Moment, Wholesome, maleXfemale - Freeform, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Fangirl101/pseuds/Just_A_Fangirl101
Summary: Just a small fanfiction I made with my boyfriend's OC and Mine. This is very short. Thank you for reading! <3
Relationships: Loch Leblanc/Lucki Bunni, OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Lucki x Loch | Snuggles

It was a warm Spring day, Lucki was sitting down on the soft grass, Lucki looks a bit different as she looks more tired. "Lucki? What are you doing?" Loch spoke up to her. "I dunno," She responds, "I'm jus' kinda sleepy.." She yawns loudly. "Maybe take a nap?" "I don't wanna though," She mumbles childishly, crossing her arms. "But you should, I'll take you to your house if you want to boo." The small vampire responds nicely. He was used to her being childish. "Fine."  
As they were walking to her burrow, she grabbed hold on his hand, "Thank you, Loch." "..No problem.. I care about you!" He responds to her, they're both blushing a bit.  
As they reach into her burrow, he realized it's been a while since he came here, as it changed a bit. "So where's your bedroom again?" He asked as she shrugged, not knowing as she slept on the couch ever since she found some leaves on the bed.  
They'd look around the burrow for a minute or two, "There's the bedroom!" She grins like a child that found a tootsie roll.  
As she gets in the bed, she feels lonely,  
"Loch?" "Yes?" "Can we cuddle?" The blue-haired bunny girl asked. "Uhhhhhhh..... sure?" "YAY!" she cheers and claps her hands, as Loch is crawling onto the bed as Lucki helps him.  
She hugs Loch as she's laying down, "I love you so much.. Thank you for planning this." She kisses his forehead, and snuggles with him, as she falls asleep with him, "I love you too, you're welcome." He cuddles with her too, as they fall asleep.


End file.
